guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Blue.rellik/archive1
Archive page, don't edit I RAed against a lively character using your "laser pew pew" handle. Any relation? --Foblove 07:53, 2 August 2007 (CDT) ::I actually picked up that quote because I saw that name and thought it was hilarious. So no, no relation. I'm just a thief that steals other people's stuff --Blue.rellik 08:04, 2 August 2007 (CDT) And by the way,if your going to talk on article discussions,use respect,your not there to flame people and curse them out. :Well technically I haven't flamed anyone, I haven't called anyone any insulting names or whatnot. --Blue.rellik 21:09, 30 August 2007 (CDT) Destroyer Tremor Oh, did they change this in the official release too? I remember being able to snipe them effortlessly without any danger in the Sneak Peek Weekend. Just like hunting Ether Seals. They could never counterattack or cast Spells or anything. (T/ ) 01:47, 16 September 2007 (CDT) ::I tried it. They cast some spells at me --Blue.rellik 01:59, 16 September 2007 (CDT) :::Hmm, maybe I had a Height advantage or something. Nevermind then. (T/ ) 02:05, 16 September 2007 (CDT) Edit Conflict /Fistshake* Damn you, bluerellik! I was milliseconds away from changing the Avarr the Fallen page until you did it fast than me. We will settle this in KoL PvP! Flechette 23:26, 24 September 2007 (CDT) :I am too fast. I still have a stash of choc bunnies in storage that I'm saving --Blue.rellik 23:30, 24 September 2007 (CDT) ::Nevermind, I've managed to correct the page after you moved the wording so I won't challenge you in KoL for at least this time. Next time...Flechette 23:32, 24 September 2007 (CDT) Characters Hi, please don't make (user related) articles in main space, make them in user space. like: user:Blue.rellik/*something* —[[User:ShadyGuy|'S'''hadyGuy]] 07:57, 25 September 2007 (CDT) :aight alright --Blue.rellik 22:49, 25 September 2007 (CDT) Name I think blue.rellik is the most awesome name ever :D. Btw it sounds like mine--Relyk 03:02, 7 October 2007 (UTC) :You're like the first person here that has said anything good about me. Kudos for that, normally I'm copping flak for being a prick :D --Blue.rellik 03:06, 7 October 2007 (UTC) "Go for the Eyes!" talk page comments. Please watch your comments. Threats to other users are a violation of NPA. It would also be appreciated if you were to change your comments to a non-violent alternative. As a side note, I do agree with your arguement though and I don't see this as a negative for Paragons, just a balance. -- [[User:Vallen Frostweaver|''Vallen Frostweaver]] 10:26, 14 October 2007 (UTC) ::Guess so. I was wondering who would jump at me first though teeheehee Failure Not enough exclamation marks on RAY. Flechette 11:16, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :Bite me --Blue.rellik 11:17, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :: *bite* *,..,* -- -- (s)talkpage 11:22, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :::Ow --Blue.rellik 11:23, 16 October 2007 (UTC) Sup Hey I've been sorta trackin your comments about Paragons. I'd like to believe they are a good class, and I don't really want to antagonize you, so for my own benefit, I'd like to ask you to reiterate the reasons Paragons don't suck. You seem like an intelligent guy. Shogunshen 22:20, 19 October 2007 (UTC) :Sure :* They have the second highest average armour in the game :* They are also not a melee class so they aren't targetted as often as the low armour squishes or front liners :* They have some of the highest DPS in the game without having to rely on skills to buff them up :* Pretty much all of their shouts are unremovable, a very big bonus :* Their bonus' can pretty much cover all types of classes, they have shouts to help casters, shouts to buff up attacks and shouts that can protect and heal the party :* In PvE, their ability for party-wide protection is unrivalled. The best monk will not match the best paragon in party-wide protection :* They can maintain "Save Yourselves!" in builds while still being able to kill things :* Aggresive Refrain is still the best IAS in the game, the cracked armour's only problem is that hench and hero monks will try to remove it all the time. It's the best because it can be easily maintained :* They have very little energy problems since aside from their spear skills, most of their skills will return most of the energy cost each time they shout. When used with adrenaline shouts then they more or less have unlimited energy. --Blue.rellik 04:14, 20 October 2007 (UTC) ::You forgot to mention that Paragons, more than any other class, work just fine without their Elite skills. P/Me Expel Hexes ftl, but it happens. (T/ ) 19:29, 20 October 2007 (UTC) :::It was just something off the top of my head but your perfectly correct, while they are indeed powerful without Cruel Spear or Defensive Anthem, they don't need them to dominate --Blue.rellik 04:08, 21 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Ya know, I think I'm gonna start a PvE Paragon. But just for the spirit of debate, I've noticed the only decent Paragon elite is Focused Anger. Rebuttal? Shogunshen 16:02, 21 October 2007 (UTC) :::::Focused Anger is good, but to be honest none of the Paragon elites are that good...most can be done better with some other skill (Elite or not), and Paras don't rely on their Elites unlike many other builds. (T/ ) 16:05, 21 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::Hehe my sentiment exactly. Though I'd like ya'll to tell me what you thinka this build.http://www.pvxwiki.com/wiki/User:Shogunshen/Still_working_on_this_build :::::::Defensive Anthem is underrated. Unremovable is great. Cruel Spear is Eviscerate for Spears except abit cheaper and ranged. Song of Restoration is great, I used it plenty of times while I was getting Guardian of Tyria and Elona on my warrior, it relieved the monks of a lot of preassure. Cautery Signet is also underrated, 1 single elite that covers the entire parties condition woes, giving the monks for other prot skills is awesome. Especially against the EotN Mandragor in HM. Anthem of Fury is a nice elite to bring in a party largely around warriors and paragons (which is entirely possible), it's also relatively spammable. "The Power Is Yours!" is also underrated. There are very few skills that give a lump amount of energy and giving it to the whole party is awesome, a paragon rarely needs to worry about their energy especially when they have adrenline and leadership. Song of Purification is an alternative to Cautery Signet. That's some of the elites I've seen used in high end areas and elites I've used on my paragons and they have all done an excellent job supporting the party. Don't listen to the general masses, they're idiots. --Blue.rellik 01:45, 22 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::I must agree with your arguments, but I would say many Paragon elites are better suited for PvE, where longer recharge times and risk of interrupts aren't very detrimental to the Paragon. However in PvP, hardly any of their elites are half-way decent. Cruel Spear's effect is much too conditional, and Defensive Anthem can easily be interrupted, and if not, won't help out martial characters at all. I've yet to come across a PvP Paragon build that really says to me, "That's how a Paragon should preform." Shogunshen 20:48, 22 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::The thing about paragons in PvP is that they're not really a class you just have 1 or 2 of, they're largely a class that you need a large group together. A few months ago, it was not uncommon to find groups with 6 paragons and 2 monks running around in HA. --Blue.rellik 04:35, 23 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::Lol 10 colons. Indeed, that's probably why Paragon's are so unpopular; they require some planning, and there's left no room for other classes. Well I personally enjoyed this little party. See ya 'round. Shogunshen 23:03, 23 October 2007 (UTC) Ehhhh shut-upu ur face-ey Every time you say "Ehhhh shut-upu ur face-ey" I'll reply with *Ejects (with a rather large amount of force) rellik off a bridge* Flechette 10:09, 25 October 2007 (UTC) :Ehhhh shut-upu ur face-ey --Blue.rellik ::*Ejects (with a rather large amount of force) rellik off a bridge, a bridge that is wooden and is over a large endl;ess pit, guarded by a person who asks who your favorite color is.* Flechette 05:38, 26 October 2007 (UTC) :::Ehhhh shut-upu ur face-ey --Blue.rellik ::::*Ejects (with a rather large amount of force) rellik off a bridge* Flechette thanks for reverting that idiot vandal. -Auron 07:27, 28 October 2007 (UTC) :Yeah what in the world was with that anyway? Was doing some minor tweaking when I noticed it, then I delved deeper to realize the idiot vandalized like a dozen pages. Is that all that these people can find to entertain themselves with? Jeese... Uhh... just how many pages were vandalized? the list just keeps going as I keep digging... my God.Isk8 15:20, 28 October 2007 (UTC) archiving not gonna say how! 11:02, 30 October 2007 (UTC) : :( --Blue.rellik 11:14, 30 October 2007 (UTC) ::Go to edit page, CTRL+A (select all)/CTRL+X (cut) and then make an archive page, say, User:Blue.rellik/archive1. Then CTRL+V (paste) there, and create a link on your fresh, clean, ready-for-spam talkpage to the archive. Easy as that :) -- -- (s)talkpage 21:09, 31 October 2007 (UTC) :::or just move it and get rid of the redirect. thts wut all the COOL ppl do!-- (Talk) ( ) 21:17, 31 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Yeah, thats another possibility. But I'm a cool peoples and I do it the way I described above ^^' -- -- (s)talkpage 21:31, 31 October 2007 (UTC) nice job saving the game update from penis lover and i love sex I will give you my commendations as well. Although it's ultimately up to admins to do deletion and banning, without users like you working tirelessly to revert ALL the vandalism, things would be 100x uglier when mass vandals like this happen. Thank you. (T/ ) 05:49, 11 November 2007 (UTC) Edit Reversion Etiquette A few days ago I added a campaign compatibility warning to the Thraexis Thundermaw page, but you reverted the page. I thought that was a useful warning, because I had just tried to cap Ride the Lightning from him but couldn't. I think that EotN bosses should have that warning because it is the most likely place to run across a boss using skills you can't capture. Valkor the Confused 21:39, 14 November 2007 (UTC) :It should go on the elite skills page or signet of capture page, not every individual boss page --Blue.rellik 03:30, 15 November 2007 (UTC) ::No, it shouldnt, youre retarded, i agree with Valkor. Auzzie :::That's far from a decent reason to say that. Not only does it break NPA, I believe you are vindictive person who's trying to make rellik "fit a crime, any crime". I doubt you've even read valkor's reason as campaign compatability may as well waste someone's money, IRL and in-game. Flechette 22:46, 16 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Well, calling someone a vindictive person isn't exactly following GW:NPA either. And I believe that it should be posted on both pages, so that no matter which one they search for, they get the warning all the same.-- (Talk) ( ) 22:50, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Then how do I hide the truth? he doesn't appear to do things in the opposite way, acting with patience and unbias procedance with commenting on people and things. I just tried to find the most polite way of saying what he does. It's sort of overkill to put the warning on elite skills AND boss pages, rellik's opinion sounds pretty good to me. Flechette 23:00, 16 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::Why is it "overkill," may I ask? If i was someone who just looked up the boss and saw that "OMG a factions skill??," then wasted 1k buying a cap sig and some time getting to, and killing, the boss, only to find out that you can't do it, then I'd prefer if there was a warning on the page that I went to. This way it's just covering all the possibilities.-- (Talk) ( ) 23:03, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::It is overkill since it'll be on every single elite skill and boss page, that would rather easily be in the hundreds of edits when something more related than a object containing the skill could be done. On either side, you'll have to make alot of edits but only putting it on elite skills and cap sig would be best as it's directly related, IMHO more relevant to itself than the boss with it. It's already been stated that there were no additonal elites in EotN so it's fairly easy to deduce the facts from infomation stated and nailed to a wall. Flechette 23:15, 16 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Why would you need to put it on "Every single elite skill and boss page?" You'd only need to put it on the ones that can be capture from a campaign that they aren't originally from.-- (Talk) ( ) 23:17, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::I was referring to EotN bosses, I am fairly sure this discussion was based about EotN bosses, so any related party would already understand. I do remember that there a handful of bosses with foreign skills that are not of EotN origin. Flechette 23:20, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Yes, my original question was regarding EotN bosses with non-core elites. I was looking at Skills_by_capture_location_(Eye_of_the_North). At the time there was not a prominent warning about inaccessable elites. I think confusion could easily be possible if someone went straight to the boss page by searching or looking at an area or quest. I know there are no *new* elites in EotN, but I didn't know that I couldn't capture an elite from just any boss the expansion. I don't think we even need a warning on the skill pages, but just the boss pages. There are about 80 bosses with elites in EotN, but I didn't check to see how many were non-core. I'd be happy to add just one line to each of those boss pages to avoid a little hassle for people in the future.Valkor the Confused 09:01, 19 November 2007 (UTC) Hey! TKS for the comment dude on my post of ANET is trying to get people to stop playing, i and all my guildies think i am very funny. You just reinforced my awesomeness. And you, my friend, suck at life indeed. :D - Auzzie I disagree, I would be thinking where you're stepping as rellik is a highly competent flamer and debater. No, he doesn't suck at life, he merely has a life containing "intelligence" and "common sense" as well as a sprinkling of "sarcasm". I hardly think that one comment makes you such godlike, otherwise Entropy may of ruled the world ages ago, such is not the case, neither will it apply to you. Flechette 22:43, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :May HAVE ruled the world, not may OF ruled the world. Auzzie ::blue, if you don't have anything nice to say, why say anything? You could have just given him a warning telling him that we don't post opinions on articles, but instead you nearly break GW:NPA.-- (Talk) ( ) 22:53, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :::Now, after being given a warning by Warwick, if he vandalises again, we have a right to ban him.-- (Talk) ( ) 23:05, 16 November 2007 (UTC) ::::We talking about Auzzie? Yeah, just reprimanded him about not to vandalise, whats he doing? cussing people and vandalising? --Warwick (Talk) ( ) 23:06, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :::::I hardly see how I was making a personal attack. People always assume that being an ass = insulting someone. Please, I've been getting in e-fights for most of my e-life, please leave my e-dignity intact because I certainly know the difference between the two. Trust me, if I wanted to insult someone (and not destroy their pride) then you will know the difference. --Blue.rellik 09:41, 17 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, but its still against the NPA to insult people/make them feel bad unjustedly, and i think at all. forgot to sign --Warwick (Talk) ( ) 09:55, 17 November 2007 (UTC) Lingering Curse The sad thing is that it really does suck. >.> (T/ ) 04:45, 26 November 2007 (UTC) :Not when you're a 55 farming titans in north kryta province. Oh wait, guess that DOES suck --Blue.rellik 04:46, 26 November 2007 (UTC) ::SB much? (T/ ) 04:48, 26 November 2007 (UTC) :::I fail to see how that would protect you from the hit of a lvl 30 titan. --Blue.rellik 04:48, 26 November 2007 (UTC) ::::55 doesn't have to run SoJ. ::::Meh, slow but it would work. (T/ ) 04:55, 26 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Yes Entropy, yes. Just wait until SB runs out then it's fun time --Blue.rellik 04:56, 26 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::I can never tell if you're in a bad mood or just normal self...Of Enchanting is nice. (T/ ) 04:58, 26 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::On second though, perma-OF tank would probably work better for farming. (T/ ) 04:59, 26 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::It's hard to make me angry since my 'normal' is everyone elses 'angry' mode. SB even at a 20 attribute with a enchanting mod will last 25 seconds. Even with lvl 20 attribute Blessed Aura you'll squeeze out another 10 seconds or so. You then still have 10 seconds of fun, fun fun! OF? We're talking about 55s here. --Blue.rellik 05:03, 26 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::I know, but in terms of efficacy, it seems like an OF would be better than any Monk solo farmer...Tell me, how does a 55 farm DNKP normally? Also, go Mo/E for Glyph of Swiftness works. Just need to draw more aggro. (T/ ) 05:05, 26 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::My necro farms them quite often. Spiteful Spirit owns hard there. I also ignore the Rotting Titans and Wild Growths since they take too long to kill as well as being incredibly inefficient (give very little energy while needing a lot of energy to survive against them). Probably one of the most efficient ways to get golds, I cleared around 50 titans once and got 7 golds --Blue.rellik 05:07, 26 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::Er...you're running N/Mo or something? I thought we were talking about 55s :P 7 golds/50 mobs? Bah, I can vanquish Witman's Folly and get...no item drops whatsoever. >.> (T/ ) 05:10, 26 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::Because it is impossible for a necromancer to become a 55. Yes. Concordantly. I liek pie --Blue.rellik 05:14, 26 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::...That takes some guts, replacing BS with SR, but I'd expect no less from a skilled player...Concordantly. I herd u liek mudkipz (T/ ) 05:25, 26 November 2007 (UTC) :Reset-indent. 55 necros have been around plenty long. In fact a 55 necro can solo a lot of the FoW in HM. Blessed signet isn't needed if energy isn't a problem, and titans attack fast, spam spells quickly with shorter cast time and whatnot. Blessed signet is only needed for areas where energy isn't gushing in. I can pretty much farm most places a 55 monk can farm --Blue.rellik 05:28, 26 November 2007 (UTC) ::Orly? I never got into the whole 55 thing much, but I was always under the impression that Mo/ was best if you wanted to stay safe. So N/Mo is still viable even though SR has been repeatedly nerfed? That's good to hear...perhaps I should get on the bandwagon before 55 is finally killed off too. Although I still have one question...what do you do about Lingering Curse? :P (T/ ) 05:31, 26 November 2007 (UTC) :::Essence Bond and Balthazar's Spirit is more than enough energy. Soul reaping is only a bonus when you're fighting the last monster. I also mentioned before that I ignore the rotting titans and wild growths since they take too much energy/time to kill --Blue.rellik 05:33, 26 November 2007 (UTC) ::::I see...I wonder if I could do enough damage without SS to farm in places like Crystal Desert, because of the bu-I mean, nerf to Chilblains. I should check PvX. Anyway, thanks for the build lesson. I still think LC is trash though :) (T/ ) 05:39, 26 November 2007 (UTC) Ego punching What's the worst you think you've said to various not so very rule observant/smart peoples that you can remember? Jennalee 10:05, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :Good question because I can't remember. I generally stick away from any profanities directed at anyone (I rarely swear) and stick to sarcastic remarks. Something like 'Thank you for your incredibly wonderful and insightful contribution you super smart guy. I look forward to more error-nous additions from you' is what I would say. I think I said that on a forum once. I haven't used it recently though --Blue.rellik 10:13, 27 November 2007 (UTC) ::Just wondering since I remember once when we started a Deep run in HM and this one warrior who joined totally ruined the trip. He'd lied about ever having done the mission and then couldn't for the life of himself follow instructions. When we got to the room where you recall through the gate, he recalled alone leaving the other warriors outside and given his incompetence, we couldn't exactly rely on him for tanking the room alone. That guy inspired many un-nice, sarcastic remarks from me about his performance and going through the gate before the countdown prematurely (after screwing up one attempt) was the last straw. My guildies thought since he had a "good build" (basically copied the one I had posted on PvX which is obsolete now given GW:EN PvE skills), to give him the benefit of the doubt but IMO, it was obvious to everyone then that he was a liar and a dumbwit. ::I think nearly every time I've done The Deep with PUGs, I've had a bad group which gets on my nerves and gets me tongue lashing :/ - I've never gotten into one of those wonder PUG groups which finish in 40 mins, and this was one of the worst. Jennalee 13:10, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :::"Wow, Mr. Warrior, you're so good that even a Wammo couldn't do better." PUGs ftl, though Hero wars are out of the question... (T/ ) 03:49, 28 November 2007 (UTC) ::::That was lame Entropy --Blue.rellik 05:06, 28 November 2007 (UTC) :::::"No Shi* Sherlock", "I'll come to you when I feel more suicidal/stupid", "If only you could /report for excessive stupidity","Are you on the luxon side, prehaps their leader?", they are all comments up on my To Say To Idiots list. Currently, i've lost some golden insults but i'm sure they will be accelerated back up whenever I come across a unwise person. I've met so many smart-talking halfwits that i'm nearly impervious to sarcasm and a dispenser of it.Flechette 05:32, 28 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::Those are pretty crappy as well --Blue.rellik 06:07, 28 November 2007 (UTC) Nice to see you again too. Flechette 06:16, 28 November 2007 (UTC) :Don't be like that sweety --Blue.rellik 06:40, 28 November 2007 (UTC) I'm just getting started... *"I used to be pro-PUG, but you've convinced me to change my views." *"If your nature didn't lead you to trample everyone in your path with vindictive glee, you might be tolerable." *"Since our last party, you have reached rock-bottom and have started to dig." *"You are really not so much of a has-been, but more of a definite won't be." *"I'd wish I could squash you like a bug, but then I'd have to touch you with my shoe." *"When you open your mouth, it seems that it is only to change feet." *"You have delusions of adequacy." (Dunham) *"You set low personal standards and then consistently fail to achieve them." *"You are depriving an outpost somewhere of an idiot." *"You should go far, and the sooner you start, the better." *"You bring a lot of joy whenever you zone out." *"If you see two people talking and one looks bored, he's the other one." *"If you were any more stupid, you'd have to be watered twice a week." *"If I gave you a penny for your thoughts, I'd get change." *"Wow! If I stand close enough to you, I can hear the ocean." *"If there is a wrong way to do something, then you will do it." *""Your stupidity, Mr. Warrior, is simply not up to par." *"Anything is possible if you don't know what you're talking about." *"Single tasking: Just Say No." *"Keep your mouth shut and people will think you stupid; Open it and you remove all doubt." *"There has been an alarming increase in the number of things you know nothing about." *"Experience is what causes a person to make new mistakes instead of old ones." *"Are you being stupid or just a dick?" *"Die moar plx." *"I'm suffering from the Surrounded By Idiots condition!" *"I earn Unlucky points just standing by you." *"You give a whole new meaning to the term Noob." *"Hi, could you /uninstall? Your stupidity is eating up valuable bandwidth." *"WTB Warrior's Brain, 100k+Ectos!" *"Rurik does aggro better than you." *"Here, take 5 platinum, I insist on paying for your birth control." *"Izzy would be proud of a performance like that." *"So that's where they got the model for Elite Enchanter's Armor!" *"You, sir, would be out of your depth in a parking lot puddle." *"You certainly have an open mind. I can feel the draft from here." (a la Groucho Marx) If you can't find at least one nice insult in there, then your standards are too high for me. (T/ ) 02:45, 29 November 2007 (UTC) ::Some of those made me chuckle but honestly they're too on the nose, moar sarcasm and less direct insults. No offense (but you will be offended because I said it) in my opinion, the best insults are the veiled ones, the ones that doesn't directly say they're stupid but implies it heavily. Also they need to be kinda funny for the general observer. But that's my opinion, you prefer more direct approaches, I prefer a more subtle one. --Blue.rellik 02:52, 29 November 2007 (UTC) :::No, actually, these aren't mine. I just have a list I've compiled over the years from all over the Internet...I've never actually tested these for effect, so your opinion is valuable. :) Veiled insults are some of the best, but also the hardest to pull off. They actually take, you know, thinking. "Loaded question" is always a nice one. (T/ ) 02:55, 29 November 2007 (UTC) Dude Eat some food. --71.255.3.152 06:23, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :k --Blue.rellik 06:24, 1 December 2007 (UTC) ::What kind of reply is that!?!?! --71.255.3.152 06:25, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :::A short one I think --Blue.rellik 06:25, 1 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Short, or maybe too long to be long? --71.255.3.152 06:26, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Dunno --Blue.rellik 06:26, 1 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::It's one of those fill in the rest of the question problems.-- igathrashTalk^ 06:27, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::How about YOU fill it in. --71.255.3.152 06:27, 1 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Who is 'YOU'? --Blue.rellik 06:28, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::You. --71.255.3.152 06:28, 1 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::What do I have to do? --Blue.rellik 06:29, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::DOUBLE EDIT CONFLICT! You is simple the ephemeral being that exists merely to be confused with someone.-- igathrashTalk^ 06:30, 1 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::Use this: :::::::::::::::::::::::k Blue.rellik 06:32, 1 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::What kind of reply is that not!?!?!-- igathrashTalk^ 06:32, 1 December 2007 (UTC) Archive time! WARNING: This page is 31 kilobytes long; some browsers may have problems editing pages approaching or longer than 32kb. Please consider breaking the page into smaller sections. Time for a new talk page? RT | Talk 10:21, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :Nah, he has 1Kb left ;) --- -- (s)talkpage 10:22, 1 December 2007 (UTC) ::Which browers have problems? anyone accualy know? RT | Talk 10:23, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :::I have no idea, I never see that message -_- Even when Entropy's page was supposedly 100kb --Macros 17:01, 1 December 2007 (UTC) ::::...THAT ONE!!! -- (Talk) ( ) 17:06, 1 December 2007 (UTC) LOL Aren't you that horney guy they've been laughing at on the GW page on encyclopedia dramatica? :Could you link me to the page? --Blue.rellik 05:35, 8 December 2007 (UTC) ::Just go to encyclopediadramatica.com and look up GW. :::Oh my god that's so awesome, I never knew about that. That's hilarious! --Blue.rellik 05:40, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :::: AHHHHH! That reminds me of the "Ooze" artical before it got changed to actualy ooze. Was a very bad sex story like that. ick but funny. --Holylorgor 06:42, 11 December 2007 (UTC) User talk:Marcopolo47 I wish you could be like that every day. You really showed your maturity and I'd like to thank you for helping to show Marco the error of his ways. I couldn't have said it better myself. (T/ ) 08:43, 9 December 2007 (UTC) : /agree.. I made him shut up on Vandals talk page, though. =P -- Warwick (Talk) ( ) (My RFA! (vote support) 08:46, 9 December 2007 (UTC) ::You would have been surprised Entropy of the circumstances in which I decided to make post --Blue.rellik 10:47, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :::I obviously wasn't present at the time and I cannot recreate history, but I can get a bit of a feeling for what it was like just by reading the old comments. I think it was very admirable of you. (T/ ) 10:52, 9 December 2007 (UTC) ::::I didn't mean it that way. I was talking about the physical circumstances in which I posted the message --Blue.rellik 10:54, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Oh, you mean IRL? Wouldn't know anything about that of course. Although, I'm posting at 3AM and I'm deathly ill, so I guess perhaps I do :P (T/ ) 11:00, 9 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Well I was just at a party for a high-school friends who lives across town from me (ie very far away) and decided to get a lift with some friends who could drop me off in the city where I could get a bus or take a train home. It was around 12:30 when I got into the city and then I discovered that there were no more trains or buses so I was stuck there, I tried to call my parent's mobile to tell them but they were both sleeping and I didn't want to call the home phone as my younger sister was sleeping. I tried calling up some friends who lived in the city to see if I could crash over at their place but they said they had no room so I basically wandered around there thinking of what I could do. I then remembered of a net bar that I visit occasionally and that they're open until 7:30am so I went there for the next 7 hours and tried to get some sleep. I couldn't so I spent the next 7 hours on the wiki and I read up on a lot of the politics behind the place because I was that bored. It was pretty late (for me) when I made that message. Basically if I did get home then I wouldn't have made the message at all (since I would be nicely tucked into bed). --Blue.rellik 11:05, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::Wow, I had no idea. That's pretty far-out. Although that probably wasn't your best idea of a great time, I am glad something good came out of it. :) Life always throws us curve balls like this, and it's up to us to make the best of them... (T/ ) 11:33, 9 December 2007 (UTC) Talk:Mhenlo Do you think that comment about mhenlo and cynn was neccessary? P.S. You should archive your talk page. RT | Talk - A joyous wintersday to all 09:33, 13 December 2007 (UTC) :Uhhhhh yes --Blue.rellik 09:42, 13 December 2007 (UTC) ::ok RT | Talk - A joyous wintersday to all 09:43, 13 December 2007 (UTC)